Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave
by itsrachel
Summary: Kurt has a bad day at work, but thankfully Blaine and their children are there to comfort him.


**So my friend (amazingfriend-onetruelove on tumblr, she's awesome, go follow her) prompted me this drabble and here it is. She chose the name, I think it's beautiful, and she probably thought I didn't like it. It's not that at all. I just thought the fic wouldn't do it justice.**

**Anyway. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**themarilyn prompted: Kurt had a terrible day at work because one of his co-workers said he is too antiquated. That leaves him thinking about giving up the life he built with his family, but Blaine tries to make him feel better by showing him that he shouldn't let one bad day decide everything. future!klaine daddy!klaine**

* * *

"Daddy!"

That was the first thing Kurt heard when he stepped into his apartment. A blur of dark hair rushed towards him and almost got him falling onto the ground as Melany and Brian ran to hug his daddy's hips.

"Hey, babies," he said in his best cheerful tone, giving a kiss in their forehead. "How was day care?"

"Good!"

"Boring," the twins said at the same time.

Kurt smiled at them. "Why don't you two go play while I say hi to dad? I'll be right back."

The twins nodded excitedly and raced each other back to where they were playing on the floor, next to the couch. Kurt felt all the stress from work back to his body the second his kids were away; he thought earlier that same day that all the bad feelings would magically disappear when he finally got to go home to his family, but apparently he was wrong. That horrible sensation was back, giving him nausea just from the thought of everything he built all those years being wrong in the end.

Kurt stepped into the kitchen and saw Blaine by the stove, already cooking dinner. He turned around when heard Kurt's steps and smiled. "Hey, honey," Blaine said, walking towards him and hugging him by the waist to join their lips in a quick kiss. When they pulled away, he was still smiling widely at Kurt, but noticed something wasn't right. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked with a frown.

Kurt sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment in an attempt to organize his thoughts. "Have you ever thought that all of this shouldn't have happened?" he asked instead of answering Blaine's question.

"All of what, babe?" Blaine asked, not helping but being a little worried.

"_This._ New York. What if this isn't right? What if this wasn't supposed to happen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have left Ohio," Kurt finally said what had been struggling him all day. "This is all wrong, we shouldn't have moved from Lima–"

"Whoa, wait," Blaine held Kurt still with both of his hands on his shoulders, making him stop pacing - which he was doing without even noticing by now. "Stop. Where did that come from?"

Kurt opened and closed his mouth before speaking. "Maybe this isn't the place for me. Maybe we made a mista–"

"_Kurt_," Blaine said firmly. "What happened?"

Kurt folded his arms against his chest, looking away from Blaine. "Apparently all my ideas for this season collection are old-fashioned and I should stop being so antiquated," he spit the words, remembering perfectly his co-worker's face as she said them. Blaine's eyes softened at the sight, but Kurt was exasperated, which was making Blaine desperate to make him feel okay again. "But you know what, they're right. Maybe I'm too antiquated for New York. Maybe this is all–"

"Baby, stop..."

"–just a big mistake and we should go back to Ohio–"

"Stop," Blaine walked closer to him, holding Kurt's arms and making him stop gesticulating. "New York is your home. You've known that since before we've moved here."

Kurt shook his head no, not able to stop his eyes from water a bit. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe we shouldn't have left."

"Do you really believe that?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt firmly by his waist and looking into his eyes.

Kurt didn't respond or looked up. His entire life had been full of big dreams, and the one he was always sure was going to come true was moving to New York, but now there were people trying to make him have second thoughts about it.

"Look at me, babe," Blaine said gently and Kurt looked up shyly, finding Blaine's big, hazel orbs giving him full attention. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked with him out of kitchen towards the living room. He quietly positioned them by the corner, watching from far as Brian and Melany fought for the blue crayon. Kurt wanted to laugh at the scene, even though there wasn't anything funny about it.

Maybe he just wanted to laugh because he was happy. Simple as that.

"You see them?" Blaine asked, getting Kurt's attention again. "They're your home. Our home. You had a bad day at work, it's not the first and it won't be the last. But you have us to get home every night to. And we'll turn every bad thing they say into smiles–" Blaine leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "–and kisses."

Kurt laughed breathily. "How are you even real?"

"Daddy, can you draw a dress for me?" they heard Melany's voice before Blaine could say anything.

"Of course I can, sweetie," Kurt said, walking closer to the kids and sitting on the couch with Blaine by his side.

"What about that one I drew for you?" Blaine asked.

The little girl shrugged. "Daddy's are prettier."

They laughed and Kurt won a knowing smile from his husband.

"Daddy, I drew a car at day care today, look!" Brian showed his own draw of what was a car in his mind. "Mrs. Harris said it's really good."

"It definitely is, look at that!" Kurt said.

"My dress is nicer," Melany retorted.

"No, it's not!"

"Okay, you two. Don't start," Blaine interrupted them. "And go wash your hands. Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"But I'm not hungry," Brian sent puppy eyes to his dads.

"Oh, but you will be when you smell your dad's delicious food," Kurt said playfully, grabbing the boy by his small waist and starting to tickle him.

Soon the room was filled with their kids laughter, making the men laugh along with them.

"Go, go wash your hands, you two!" Kurt said, kissing their cheeks before they ran towards the bathroom. "And don't take long!"

Kurt let his body fall against the back of the couch and a happy sigh left his lips. Maybe Blaine was right, after all. This was all they have ever dreamed of in the place they have always loved. And that was something a stressful day at work couldn't - and wouldn't - ever take from him.

He looked at Blaine, who was still by his side, and smiled at him.

"Still want to go back to Ohio?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hands in his own.

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe for the weekend," he said. "I do miss dad and Carole. And maybe even Finn."

Blaine leaned in and kissed his husband's lips for a couple of seconds before pulling away to look at him, never stopping smiling. "I love you."

Kurt smiled widely. "I love you too."

* * *

**Just a little reminder that English is not my natural language, so I'm sorry for mistakes. I also wouldn't mind if anyone wants to beta it, okay. **

**Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
